


The First Frost

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grisha is not prepared for what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **The First Frost** by luvsanime02

########

Grisha was running uphill, trying to ignore the feeling of dread stuck in his stomach, and praying that he wasn’t too late.

The door was ajar, and there was a body splayed across the entrance. His only consolation was that the corpse was obviously that of an adult. Still, he felt his heart skip a beat, only to start out a faster rhythm as fear gripped hold of him.

“Eren…” he called, but the plea scraped from his throat only reluctantly and came out as a hoarse croak. He walked forward, no longer racing but now almost afraid of what he’d see when he walked into the tiny cabin.

He wasn’t expecting the only other two dead bodies to be more adults, and for two children to be huddled into a corner, dripping with blood. He raced forward.

“Eren! Are you all right? What did you think you were doing?!” He couldn’t keep a tremble out of his voice as his hands swept with practiced moves over his son’s body, looking for wounds. It took Eren tugging harshly out of his grip for him to stop and stare.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” the boy insisted passionately. The young girl was silent by his side, and she wasn’t letting go of his arm. “I was just getting rid of some monsters! I had to help her!”

Grisha blinked, taking a moment to absorb his son’s words. Slowly, he turned around to look closer at the bodies. There were three men, all dead and already growing stiff, and all obviously stabbed to death. There was a knife on the floor by the children’s feet. The young girl had a scrape on the side of her mouth, but didn’t look otherwise harmed. Her eyes were locked onto Eren’s face.

The blood he’d mistaken for theirs was already slowly starting to dry brown on their clothes.

“You…” he started, but honestly didn’t know what to say. These men had murdered a good friend of his and his wife, raping her as well. They had then kidnapped their young daughter and started to do who knows what to her. Grisha would have to examine her later, just to make sure she wasn’t more injured than she looked. At least her clothing wasn’t obviously torn.

“I’m cold,” she muttered softly, finally, into the silence. Grisha stood up, ready to offer his coat, but Eren had already taken off the scarf Carla had knitted for him and started to wrap it around the girl’s neck.

“It’s okay now,” his son said, firmly. “You’re going to come and live with us, and you’ll be my sister. See, you’re warm now, right?” The girl reached one shaking hand up to run the fabric through her fingers before she nodded slowly. Her hand then came back down and clutched his son’s in a desperate grip.

Grisha had no idea what to do. All he knew was that his son had murdered three men to save a girl’s life. This just wasn’t possible, couldn’t be, but the evidence was right in front of his eyes, even if his son hadn’t already confessed. His son, who was only a ten year old boy. That wouldn’t stop him from being convicted of murder and sent to prison if Grisha called the police right this second.

Fifteen minutes later, and all three of them were walking as swiftly as possible away from the cabin, a blazing fire warming their backs as they hurried down the path. He was affecting calm for their sakes, but in reality Grisha couldn’t get them to his car fast enough. It was pure chance that he’d known of the cabin’s location, and had thought to look there when Eren had run off. Still, the place was small, with a path leading straight up to it from the house where the Ackermans had lived. Once the police knew of their murders, it wouldn’t be long before they noticed the path and came looking, especially with the fire now sending smoke through the air as an ominous beacon.

With two bloody but calm children in his backseat, and no clue what to do about everything that had happened that day, Grisha started driving away. He turned the heater in the car on high, remembering the girl’s comment about being cold and worried about shock. As the inside of the vehicle turned toasty warm, and he watched incredulously as the children behind him fell asleep, Grisha finally called the police and hoped, for his son’s sake, that he could somehow pull this off.


End file.
